1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program which are used to display image data on a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a display device such as a television, displaying not only contents of programs and the like but also information related to the contents has been widely performed. One example of this technology is to display an electronic program guide (EPG) including information such as program titles, program explanations, broadcast date and time, and broadcast stations. In some cases, a unique process is performed on the information and the result is provided to users. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-33234 discloses a technology for searching for a program having information same as or similar to at least a part of a selected program and displaying the search result on an electronic program guide.
Further, because high resolution televisions have become widespread these days, the information display ability of a display device has been extremely improved. As a result, more information can be provided to users. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-15195 discloses a technology for displaying a part of an electronic program guide, except for textual information or the like which needs to be readable, by transparently combining with a broadcasting program.
Further, as an information display method for a display device, there is a method other than a band shape arrangement such as an electronic program guide. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-356774 discloses a technology for displaying plural icons indicating a type of playable medium and plural icons indicating items of a playable content and aligning those icons so as to cross at the center of the screen.